elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphia Velothi
|Base ID = }} Aphia Velothi is the Dunmer wife of Crescius Caerellius living in Raven Rock. She is initially found inside Raven Rock Mine while arguing with her husband. She disapproves of his venturing into the mine, because she thinks he is getting too old. She is an Adept-level Restoration trainer and is willing to teach the Dragonborn the skill. Background Aphia was once a priestess at the Raven Rock Temple before Elder Othreloth banned her because of a "disagreement" over the current status of the Tribunal. Dialogue "My apologies for Crescius's ravings." :What were you arguing with Crescius about? "That foolish old man thinls he's thirty years younger than he is. He's going to get himself killed traipsing around the mine." ::Why is he exploring the mine? "He's convinced himself that there's some sort of conspiracy involving the East Empire Company and the mine's closure. We came across some old letters that belonged to his great-grandfather in our house and he believes every word written in them." :::What did the letters say? "Crescius's great-grandfather worked for the East Empire Company. The letters mention some sort of discovery he was sent to investigate. There's really nothing remarkable in the letters. I don't know what he's so excited about." ::::Who was Crescius's great-grandfather? "Gratian Caerellius. He was an explorer for the East Empire Company. They'd send him all over Tamriel when they had difficulties in a mining operation. Poor man... can you imagine doing all that dangerous work just to end up dying at your own doorstep?" :::::What happened to him? "There was a horrible accident, and he was killed when one of the tunnels collapsed. They were never even able to go down there and recover the body... the East Empire Company sealed that section off to prevent any more tragedies. Crescius is convinced it's a story cooked up by the company to cover up something else, but I don't know." ::::::You don't agree with Crescius? "My beloved is almost eighty years old and I think the shock of finding one of his ancestor's things has left his mind a bit... confused. I love him dearly, and I support everything he does, but I can't let him chase this silly idea or he may end up joining Gratian in a rocky grave." :How did you meet Crescius? "To understand how we met one another, you have to appreciate what he's going through. Crescius is a third-generation miner... all his life, he's lived and breathed nothing else. By the time Crescius came of age, the ebony mine in Raven Rock was shut down. He took that quite hard." ::Why didn't he move somewhere else to find work? "Our home has been in his family for over two hundred years. Leaving would have been like abandoning precious memories. Instead, he stayed on Solstheim and spent most of his life prospecting for a new ebony source. Sadly, it never surfaced. A decade ago, this drove him into a deep depression. He shut himself inside his home and refused to come out." :::This is where you met? "It was. After refusing to allow anyone to bring him food, Councilor Morvayn ordered his door to be knocked down before Crescius starved to death. I was a temple priest at the time, and they had me use my healing arts to restore strength to his ailing body. I stayed for a while, and cared for him, then... I suppose we fell in love." ::::You're a priest at the Temple? "Far from it. In fact, I'm no longer welcome there." :::::Why? "In all honest, it came down to a disagreement between what I believe and what Elder Othreloth believes. I'd prefer not to get into the details, but let's just say our opinions about the current status of the Tribunal vary widely." "Be careful out there." : "Poor Crescius is aging and I believe it's addled his mind. As the years have passed, it's gotten worse. He's become obsessed with his theories of conspiracy." ::Then where's his great-grandfather? "I'm sure he's down there somewhere, buried under a mountain of rubble like the East Empire Company claims. My greatest fear is that my stubborn mule of a husband will end up suffering the same fate." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "I think so, but from where? I can't recall." :Try to remember. "It's difficult... Something about it doesn't feel right. A... A temple, here on the island. That's all I can recall." Conversations Crescius Caerellius Crescius: "Damn it, woman! I said to leave me be!" Aphia: "Crescius, last time you explored the mine you almost fell to your death. I'm not spending the rest of my days as a widow!" Crescius: "And I'm telling you that I'll do whatever it takes to find my great-grandfather's remains. He's down here, I can fell it." Aphia: "That was almost two centuries ago. There may be nothing left to find." Crescius: "Just let me go, woman!" Aphia: "Crescius, you're an obstinate old fool and you're going to get yourself killed." Trivia *If she is attacked, a bounty is added in Eastmarch. *If the Dragonborn helps her husband, she may send hired thugs after them. *Her last name, Velothi, is a name that was given to the early Chimer as they made their pilgrimage from Summerset to Morrowind in the Merethic Era.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1 Appearances * de:Aphia Velothi es:Aphia Velothi pl:Aphia Velothi ru:Афия Велоти Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers